


Embarassing Pictures

by HookerStiles



Series: Coach's Pack [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookerStiles/pseuds/HookerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finstock hates Hell Week ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarassing Pictures

His betas were a mischievous bunch. 

After the trick with the chair, Finstock was even more paranoid whenever he walked into a room with his lacrosse team. He admired some of their creative pranks. For Hell Week, they had already cling filmed his car, covered him in talcum powder, replaced his coffee with some disgusting tasting crap, and plastered the school with copies of his face on a “Missing Person” poster, details of which included this stupid idea that he only answered to the name “Cupcake” and liked to wear flower crowns. Whoever came up with that would get a special prize for ingenuity: Detention. For a month. If only they could apply the same creativeness to their plays on the field. 

Now, as he stepped into his office, a cup of coffee (from Starbucks this time!) in his hand, he glanced around warily. Nothing above the door to fall on him. No one behind the door either. Not that they would stand behind the door, knowing he would sense them. Tilting his head, he sniffed subtly before narrowing his gaze. The pack had been here. They weren’t here now, but they had been earlier. Moving further into his office cautiously, he blinked in surprise as he heard the printer working. 

What the hell …?

Striding over to his computer, his jaw dropped as he gazed at the screen. 

 

Someone had photoshopped his image with Greenberg’s … their faces on two bodies … cuddling. Growling softly, he went to the printer, ripping the pages from the machine and glaring at the images. Glancing back at the computer screen, his eyes widened in horror as he noticed the print options.

“ …. Printing 50 of 150 …”

Growling louder, he stormed out of his office, roaring down the corridor ….

 

“GREENBERG!!!!”


End file.
